The Mountain's Shadow
by Chanilla
Summary: In which Manami has a strange way of coping with the Inter-High loss and how he feels about the person who defeated him. (Warning: Not very nice Manami Sangaku).
1. The Mountain's Shadow

Notes: Honestly I wish there were more YowaPeda fanfics that showed Manami's not-so-nice side. I decided to write this fanfic to sort of explore this but it turned into Manami being somewhat obsessed with Onoda after losing to him in the Inter-High. Some may call this fanfic OOC, but then again sometimes it's hard to know what Manami is thinking and I think that's why it was so fun to write this. This fanfic is definitely NSFW so anyone who is offended by that should read something else. Disclaimer: I do NOT own the series or the characters, this is just a work of fiction.

Title: The Mountain's Shadow

Rated: MA

Pairings: implied!Manami Sangaku X Onoda Sakamichi

* * *

Manami walked into the empty shower room, stripping off his jersey and cycling clothing as he walked further in. The other club members had gone home by now. Even after practice had ended he continued to climb the mountains…but it didn't bring him joy. In fact he had been feeling extremely bitter ever since the loss at the Inter-High, the looks of disappointment on the faces of his teammates haunted him and the tears of shame would build up in his eyes every now and then.

It should have been him. He should have won the Inter-High. No one had expected Sohoku's weakest looking member to come in first. No one had expected him of all people to defeat Manami Sangaku.

But he did. He won. It had been a fair race and he won.

'Damn him.' Manami remembered thinking when Onoda Sakamichi had returned the water bottle, holding to their promise. When Onoda had left and Toudou went off someplace else Manami had thrown the water bottle in the trash in a fit of rage. "I HATE YOU!" he remembered shouting with tears streaming down his face.

'But I don't hate him…' Manami thought as he let the scalding hot water fall on his skin, 'I hate that I lost…Toudou-san said he knew how I felt…but it made him stronger…will it make me stronger too? Will Sakamichi-kun make me…' his eyes widened in realization and he put his hand against his chest, 'Maybe…yes…Sakamichi-kun, only Sakamichi-kun could make me feel alive!' he grinned, 'I'll keep him Toudou-san…Sakamichi-kun is the only one worthy enough for me!'

He then shuddered as he thought of the smaller male with glasses, wide blue sparkling eyes and a genuine smile, and that smooth pale skin glistening with sweat during that hot summer.

His body grew hot and the blue haired male knew it wasn't from the hot water he felt the heat spread from his chest to the area between his legs. 'Look what you've done to me Sakamichi-kun…' he grasped his erection and threw his head back, '…could I make you feel this way too?' He had been with girls and a few boys in the past but he had never fantasized about anyone in particular, Sakamichi would be his first fantasy.

Manami closed his eyes and stroked himself as he pictured pinning down Onoda Sakamichi onto a bed, ripping off that Sohoku uniform and tying his writs above his head to prevent movement. He wanted to dominate Sakamichi…no he wouldn't break him, but he would make the smaller male beg for release. He'd tease him, bite his neck, whisper filthy things in his ear, plunder his mouth with his tongue before leaving more marks on his body.

"Mine…" Manami rasped as he brushed a thumb against the tip of his erection, 'Everyone will know Onoda Sakamichi belongs to me.'

Sakamichi would probably be reluctant to spread his legs at first, but Manami would make him. He'd have the glasses-wearing climber on his hands and knees so he could take him. Of course he'd be gentle, he would never want to hurt Sakamichi, but he would torture him with pleasure. Manami's breath hitched at the thought of tongue-fucking Sakamichi until he was begging or fingering him, touching that one spot inside of him over and over forcing Sakamichi to experience ecstasy.

"Ahhh….Sakamichi~" Manami found himself moaning as he sped up his strokes, 'Say you want me Sakamichi!'

He'd made Sakamichi beg for his cock, beg for Manami to satisfy him. And Manami would, he'd shove himself inside of Sakamichi and thrust deep inside. He'd feel Sakamichi's insides choking his cock, squeezing him while the little otaku pleaded for Manami to move faster.

'Sangaku….Sangaku I'm going to cum!' Sakamichi would moan.

"Yes….hnng….I'm going to cum inside you Sakamichi…I'm going to claim you!" Manami's breath hitched and groaned in pleasure he orgasmed into his hand. Blue eyes shot open then and he placed a his cum covered hand against his chest, feeling his heart rapidly beating in his chest and panting heavily. His body high on endorphins from the lewd act he had just performed.

'I definitely feel something…' Manami noted silently. He had just confirmed that he didn't hate Sakamichi-kun, in fact just imagining the things he would do to his rival had made him feel alive. Although it didn't compare to climbing, but…maybe if it had been real?

'I want it to be real.' He realized as he was washing off the evidence of his sinful activities. 'I want him to only look at me.'

-END


	2. Ode to the Mountain King

Notes: Another oneshot involving Manami's not-so-nice side. Because God forbid Onoda has other people in his life who look up to him and want to be rivals with him. Seriously though, writing dark/yandere!Manami is a lot of fun! Sort of inspired by the song 'Super Psycho Love' by Simon Curtis.

Title: Ode to the Mountain King

Rated: M

* * *

Did you know Sakamichi-kun? They're calling you the King of the Mountain.

It's disgusting really, watching as these cyclists who never even gave you a second glance are now worshiping the ground you walk on. How they boast their strengths and express their desires to take your throne. How they say you were an unknown factor, a carefully disguised weapon that Sohoku used to knock Hakone down.

I absolutely hate it. I hate the way they look at you with admiration as if they want to win over your affections and make you theirs. But they're wasting their time. They don't understand that I am the only one worthy of you, Sakamichi-kun.

If only I could have you in my bed, I would run my hands across that body of yours, you would be for my eyes only and no one else. I would tangle my hands in your short hair that you've been slowly growing out. Are you trying to be more like that climber Toudou-san adores so much? How disgusting; your hair is fine the way it is.

My fingers would linger on your pulse putting just enough pressure on it to feel the blood flowing through your body…to know that you're alive just like me. I wonder if your heart would beat faster if I touched you, if I showed you ecstasy? People call me an angel but I know I'm not, not with the sinful thoughts of the things I would do to your innocent soul.

I wouldn't even mind if you struggled Sakamichi-kun, actually you struggling…would excite me. I'm getting off just thinking about it. I'd pin you down with my legs and straddle your body so that you could feel how hard I am…how much I want to mark you as mine. Then maybe they would all think twice about trying to claim you.

I'll be your knight, I'll be your downfall, I'll be your angel, and I'll be your keeper.

Look at me Sakamichi, look only at me.

END


	3. My Sweetest Dream

Notes: First of all, I would like to thank those who have been reading this. What started off as a one-shot has now grown to a series of one-shots and I'm honestly please by the reception. Thank you so much! I hope you guys enjoy this piece that I offer to you. It's not particularly dark though it is frustrating to an extent.

Title: My Sweetest Dream

Rated: MA

Pairing: Manami Sangaku X Onoda Sakamichi

* * *

 _"M-Manami-kun…I didn't know you were here too!" Sakamichi says smiling as he sits in the bath by himself._

 _I look around the room, his teammates are nowhere to be seen which is rather unusual but I know this is my chance._

 _"I just arrived." I say, luring you in with a friendly smile that could make a boy or girl blush. "I hope you don't mind if I join you?"_

 _"N-not at all! Please come in!" Sakamichi says and I allow myself to sink in the bath sitting as close as possible._

 _I let out a content sigh, "The water really is relaxing, don't you think?"_

 _He nods his head and begins singing that sweet innocent song to himself while I sit and stare at him. He's without his glasses which unfortunately makes him look much more attractive than he needs to be. I would hate for other people to look at Sakamichi…he doesn't need anyone falling in love with him. He belongs to me. Only I should be worthy to see the true beauty and power he possesses._

 _Silently I make my move, I wrap one arm around his shoulders and pull him towards me so that his back is flush with my chest. He stops singing and I can feel him struggling which only fuels my arousal._

 _"M-Manami-kun…wh-what are you-!" he never finishes his question as I reach down and grab his penis, fingers teasing from the head to the base while I lean in towards his ear._

 _"I want to make you feel good Sakamichi…won't you let me?" I ask being sure to nuzzle into his neck, letting my tongue slide across that smooth skin._

 _"M-Manami-kun…hnng…" my adorable lover moans as I tease the slit of his fully erect member._

 _"Sangaku." I correct him before allowing my teeth to graze his neck, "Call me by my name Sakamichi, and if you don't I'll leave marks all over your body for those teammates of yours to see."_

 _"N-No…please don't…AH!" he tilts his head back as I squeeze his dick in my hand, "San-Sangaku!"_

 _'That's right.' I think feeling my grin widen against his skin as I move him into my lap and stroke him faster, I feel my own erection twitch as I grind it against his ass._

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Suddenly I am no longer in a hot bath with Sakamichi sitting in my lap but instead I find myself in my bedroom, a sweaty mess underneath my bedsheets. I reach over to my nightstand and turn off my alarm before pulling off my bedsheets, eyes glancing down as I tug off my shorts to reveal my angry red cock.

"Fuck." I silently curse to myself before wrapping a hand around it, closing my eyes as I lose myself in the dream that I had moments ago. Before long I feel something warm and sticky coat my hand and sigh in both relief and regret.

'I'll have you Sakamichi…' I think to myself as I wipe off my hand on a tissue as I step out of bed, 'One day…it won't be just a dream.'

END


	4. Indirect Kiss

Notes: Hey guys it's been a while but I had time to write a small drabble. Doesn't really involve anything NSFW but does involve Manami being unsettlingly obsessed with Onoda. Hope you guys enjoy, I'll try to make another NSFW one soon I promise.

Title: Indirect Kiss

Rated: T+

Pairing: Manami Sangaku X Onoda Sakamichi

* * *

I had to laugh at how ironic the situation was. It had to be fate really, that our van was currently in Akiba. Your beloved territory Sakamichi.

I know all about your infatuation with this place. Your otaku holy land… your training ground. And I've invaded it. It gives me a thrill somewhat knowing that I'm in a place that means so much to you, so much so that I grip my chest feeling my rapid heartbeat through my jersey.

"Manami…are you okay?" I glance over at Kuroda who seems concerned over my condition.

I shake my head, "It's fine Kuroda-san it's just really hot out today."

"Well make sure you drink some water; it wouldn't do you any good to get dehydrated." Kuroda said shaking his head before going to check on the first-years.

I smiled to myself as I pull out my water bottle and remember how something as miniscule as this kept us connected. But perhaps it's not miniscule…the bottle maybe, but water…water is something that humans need to survive. Something that makes us alive. If we're connected by water, then shouldn't that mean something? That you can't live without me, Sakamichi?

I decide to take a drink from it, and moan as the cool liquid rushes into my throat before pulling away and letting my tongue linger on the cap. The last bottle held no special meaning to me but this one will. I set it down before picking up my phone and searching for a very familiar name feeling my heartbeat quicken once more as I hear the phone ring before hearing your voice on the other end.

I glance at the bottle after our short conversation with a grin. Come Sakamichi. Come and accept my sweet indirect kiss.

END


End file.
